The Gift of Edd-ucation
by LookAtDemPizzaDough
Summary: Edd took a summer job to teach kids the value of knowledge But things did not go as planned


The Gift of Edd-ucation

School has just ended and Double D took a summer job to educate the kids and teach them the gift of knowledge

"(happy sigh), the sun is shining, the birds chirping, and the flow of people ready to experience knowledge" said Double D as he is walking in the hallway. He then stopped in front of his locker to greet Ed and Eddy

"Why hello gentleman, are you ready to learn?" ,Ask Double D as he exchange his books at his locker

"Dream on sockhead, Im just here because of my summer homework", said Eddy as he look at Double d

"Yeah Double D, homework", said Ed as he eat gravy

"And what homework could it be Eddy",said Double D as he glare at Eddy

"Oh you know math and stuff" said Eddy nervously

"Oh really?" Ask Double D

"Yeah really, I can also be a res-" Eddy was cut off when the principal called his name

"Summer homework huh" said Double D with sarcasm

"Yeah yeah, have fun in your new job" said Eddy as he walk to the principal office with Ed

"Cya Double D" said Ed

After that Double D went into his new job and build up some courage "This is where it begins" said to himself

"Hello everyone, are you ready to" he was cut of when he saw a blue haired emo wearing black tank top. "Sorry wrong room" he said as he quickly close the door

"Why is Marie here" he mumbled. "This is the room, right?" as he look at the room number."Wheres the other student, am I gonna be with her all summer" he thought

As he was thinking someone grabbed him inside and quickly close the door

"Hello oven mitt" said Marie as she push Double D at the door and locking it

"H-h-hello Marie , w-what are you doing here?" Said Double D nervously

"My mom forced me to do summer school because I was always absent" said Marie as she gets closer to Double D's face. "But enough about me oven mitt, you ready?", while having an evil grin

"R-ready? For what" asked Double D

Marie then reached onto her pocket and showed Double D a lipstick

Double D's eyes widened "Oh dear" he said

As he was about to get kissed the bell rang indicating the start of summer school, Marie then went back to her seat leaving Double D shaking on the door.

He then went to the teachers table and asked Marie about the subject she did not understand

"S-so Marie, what do you want to learn?" Asked double while sweating

"How about math?" said Marie as he gets closer to Double D

"So math it is then" said Double D

They then study math for the next half hour with Double D having a quick glance on her so he can avoid a Kanker attack, but as time went on he was getting nervous and nervous because of Marie just looking at him dreamily

"Whats wrong Oven mitt?" asked Marie

"N-nothing, Im fine" answered Double D

Marie then went to Double D and looked at him in the face

"You sure?" Asked Marie as she put her hand on the blackboard locking Double D

"Y-yeah"answered Double D

Marie then lean on Double D's face making him more nervous

"How about a kiss then, it'll make you feel better?" Said Marie as she get more closer to Double D's face

They were then interrupted by the banging on the door cause by Ed and Eddy

"Hey Sockhead you in here" yelled Eddy

"Maybe his in the bathroom"said Ed

"Thats stupid Ed, Double D would never leave a class especially when its his first day" explained Eddy

Edd was about to call them but Marie covered his mouth

"Why is this even locked?"yelled Eddy

"Um..Eddy" said Ed

"This is the room Double D said so where is he?" Said Eddy

"EDDY!"shout Ed

"WHAT!" Asked Eddy

Ed then grabbed Eddy's face and faced it to the hall way and pointed. Eddy's eyes was widened

"KANKERS!" Yelled Eddy as he gets furious

"Hi boys" yelled Lee as she pose

"Hi big Ed" said may as she run towards Ed

Ed tries to run but was caught when May jump onto him

"Dont try to run Big Ed" said May as she smile

"Ahhhhhhh, GIRL GERMS" yelled Ed as he tries to push her away

Lee then walked towards Eddy

"Hi there lover boy" said Lee as she lean towards Eddy's face

"What do you want now!?" Asked Eddy

"Is it wrong to visit my boyfriend" said Lee as she pinch Eddy's face

Both Lee and May pulled out their lipstick and put it on

Meanwhile inside the classroom

"Look's like they're having fun outside "said Marie

Double D was still shaking and nervous because of how close Marie is

"How about I teach you a new subject?" Asked Marie as she giggle

Double D's eyes widened and started to shake more when he saw Marie reach out of her pocket and got a lipstick

"Smooching 101" said Marie she on the lipstick

Double D could not shout nor can he run away as Marie started to kiss all over his face


End file.
